1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device to which a replacement having a non-contact type IC tag transmitting and receiving a radio signal conveying information concerning the replacement can be detachably attachable.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices configured to be able to manage replacements to be attached thereto by performing wireless communication with non-contact type IC tags held on the replacements have been widely used. Regarding such an image forming device, in order to prevent erroneously performing reading/writing information with respect to a non-contact type IC tag of a replacement which is not attached to the image forming device (e.g., a non-contact type IC tag placed outside the image forming device), the image forming device is required to distinguish a replacement attached to the image forming device from a replacement which is not attached to the image forming device.